


A Real Knight in Shining Armor

by stargirlclarke



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirlclarke/pseuds/stargirlclarke
Summary: Modern Bellarke AU where Clarke gets her period and Bellamy takes care of her.





	A Real Knight in Shining Armor

Clarke has had her period for 11 years now, over her half her life. She’s gotten used to it just like every girl. She takes birth control to keep her symptoms under control, but there are sometimes when Mother Nature decides to just be an outright bitch and make life miserable for the week. She hasn’t had cramps and an aching body this bad since she was in middle school! Usually, she has to just deal with a ridiculous amount of hormones that makes her want to jump anyone in sight, specifically her TA Bellamy Blake. It’s just a nice fantasy because one, he could get fired and two, they’ve become amazing friends over the past year. That is after hating each other’s guts and arguing about everything for the first few months. 

She was supposed to have 2 classes today, one with Bellamy, but she couldn’t even bare to get out of bed. She emailed her professors that she wouldn’t be able to make it and then went back to sleep. 

It’s noon the next time she wakes up. She reads a text from her roommate Raven that she sent earlier. 

Raven: I’m headed to class and have to work on a project so I won’t be back till late! Don’t wait up for me <3 

Raven is her best friend and she doesn’t know if she would have gotten through those first two years of college without her. She’s tough as nails and doesn’t take “no” for an answer. Clarke sends a quick text back. 

Clarke: Okay babe! 

Clarke’s stomach growls, she hasn’t eaten yet today. Maybe that’ll help her aching body. That and some good ol’ Midol. 

She manages to trudge her way to the kitchen. Nothing looks appetizing yet she wants to eat it all. She settles on a bowl of cereal. She eats and takes her pills. Now she just has to wait for the medicine to kick in. 

She figures it about time that she changed her tampon, so now she trudges her way to the bathroom. She reaches under the counter to grab one, but there isn’t any. She pulls out the box, it’s empty! Shit! 

She checks to see if she has any pads and yet again she strikes out. No, no, no, no, no. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

She crouches down, even though her entire body protests and looks to see if there are any unopened boxes. After shuffling things around and messing up her organized setup, she still finds nothing. Raven should have some!

She stands up from her awkward position and texts quickly. 

Clarke: Hey! Do you have any tampons or pads I can use?!

She’s happy she doesn’t have to wait long for the reply. 

Raven: Oh no!! I don’t have any! I’m on the IUD, remember? 

Clarke: What girl doesn’t have any pads? 

Raven: Well apparently your forgetful ass lol and a girl who’s had the IUD for a year and doesn’t want to pay luxury tax! 

Clarke: Fair, fair. Ugh! I ache and don’t want to leave! 

Raven: I’m sorry girl! If I didn’t have this project, I’d so get you some 

Clarke: It’s cool, it’s cool! Good luck! I’ll figure something out!

Raven: Alright girl! Good luck! Ily! 

Clarke: Ily too! 

Clarke walks over to her bed and plops down. She’s got a tampon that needs to be changed. She’s not going to go into toxic shock syndrome or anything, it’s just really uncomfortable right now. She looks over at her clock, 1:15. Her last class should have let out and that means Bellamy should be free. She can always text him. He had a younger sister, she’s sure he’s done stuff like this before. 

She decides to try her luck. 

Clarke: Hey! 

She waits for a while before she gets a reply. He was probably talking with students. She smiles to herself, he tries so hard and would make an amazing professor. 

Bellamy: Hey! Where were you today! Kane said he got an email from you saying you wouldn’t make it cause you’re sick. Are you? You seemed fine yesterday… 

Clarke: Kinda sick… sick with mother nature’s awful bloody gift 

Bellamy: Ohhhh, I’m sorry! I can catch you up when you’re feeling better. 

Clarke: That’d be great! But first I have a favor to ask…

Bellamy: Sure.

Clarke: Would you be able to stop and buy me some tampons? Please? 

Clarke: If you can? I’ll pay you back! 

Bellamy: Um, yeah sure! I’ll pack up a few things and head to the store. I’ll be right over. 

Clarke: THANK YOU! 

Bellamy: Lol, no problem! Give me like 30 minutes. 

Clarke was so relieved, her knight in shining armor. 

She tries to situate herself so she can get some work done while she waits but she can’t concentrate. She’s not sure if the medicine kicked in or not, but she still feels miserable. 

She ends up just scrolling through social media. She receives another text from Bellamy not even 15 minutes later. Wow, that was fast! 

Bellamy: Why are tampons so expensive? 

Clarke: I’ll pay you back later just hurry 

Bellamy: No I mean like… You don’t get to choose to have your period. You have to have it, and you have to pay so much for it! 

Clarke: Yessss I know but you don’t have time for preaching right now

Bellamy: Sorry, it’s really unfair. 

Clarke: Believe me I know! Didn’t you have to get stuff like this for your sister? 

Bellamy: Yeah when she was like 10, but then she wanted to just get it herself so I gave her some cash and she went and got some when we were at the store. It’s been like 10 years! 

Clarke: LMAO

Bellamy: Okay so how many do you need? There’s a pack with 100, will you need that many? 

Bellamy: Holy shit! There are packages with even more! 

Clarke: Just get a normal one with like 20 or something 

Bellamy: Won’t you need more though? Aren’t I getting these because you ran out? 

Clarke: I don’t care! Just get me some and I’ll pay you back! 

Clarke is almost laughing hysterically at their conversation. She thought for sure Bellamy would know what to do because cause he had to take care of his sister, turns out he’s just like every other guy in that sense that he managed to find a way around it! 

After she calms down a bit she goes back to browsing on her computer. It’s about 15 minutes later she hears a knock on her apartment door. 

She slowly makes her way to the door. When she opens it, there’s a nervous Bellamy on the other side. She waves him inside and shuts the door he starts unpacking the bag and gives her a sheepish smile. “Hey! I got a pack of twenty like you said and got some chocolate. I didn’t know which kind you liked so I got both milk and dark.” Clarke’s heart just melts. If she wasn’t falling for him before she definitely was now. Stupid heart. 

She walks up to him and gives him a giant hug. He wraps his arms around her, she basks in the warmth radiating from him. It feels so good. She manages to mutter into his arm, “Thank you so much Bell!” 

He kisses the top of her head and whispers, “Anytime.” They’re treading dangerous territory for teacher-student, even if they are friends. They both let go and have a blush gracing their faces. For a brief moment, her body didn’t ache. They smile like idiots for a moment until Clarke breaks. She has to go change her tampon. She grabs the box of tampons and goes to the bathroom as quickly and her body will allow. 

Bellamy just waits patiently in the kitchen. He wonders if this girl will finally get it through her thick skull that he really likes her. Maybe they’ll get some good cuddle action too. (They do. Clarke’s cold feet and all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!! You can find me on Tumblr @stargirlclarke


End file.
